For various display devices such as small-sized displays such as mobile phones and mobile information terminals, large-sized displays such as televisions, and touch panels, cover glass (protective glass) is used in many cases on a front surface of a display member for the purpose of protecting the displays and improving the outer appearance. Further, glass with an antireflection film having an antireflection film against visible light formed on the surface of cover glass has been used in order to improve visibility of an image to be displayed on a display device.
The glass with an antireflection film on a display device is required to have not only high water repellency and oil repellency but also fat and oil stain removability since human hands frequently touch the display device and fat and oil stains such as fingerprints are likely to be attached. Thus, for example, a method of applying an anti-fouling antireflection film containing hollow particles to a transparent substrate of e.g. glass has been proposed (Patent Document 1).